Bittersweet
by Vambar98
Summary: Luego de la despedida todo cambia para ella y decide no deprimirse por alguien que no vale la pena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer**

**Es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste. Esta inspirada en la canción Bittersweet de Ellie Goulding que sale en el soundtrack de amanecer parte2**

* * *

Estaba sentada en el viejo sillón de mi departamento viendo la televisión pero sin prestarle atención realmente, mas bien pensaba en el, mi mejor amigo y amante. Siempre estaba ahí cuando discutía con alguna pareja suya o terminaban con el. Pero sabia que mi amor por el no era correspondido, y aun así era su consuelo durante noches enteras.

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos y me levante apresuradamente a ver quien era a estas horas de la madrugada. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un Edward de ojos rojos y mejillas humedecidas por las lagrimas, al verme de inmediato puso sus brazos a mi alrededor, estaba desecho, lo sentía sollozar, haciendo latir mi corazón como loco.

Lo lleve hacia el sillón y una vez sentado lo mire a los ojos, viendo reflejado el pánico que mostraban mis ojos.

Me beso y sus lagrimas hacían mas suaves sus labios, que se movían frenéticamente sobre los míos mientras tomaba con sus manos mis caderas y me colocaba sobre el.

- ¿Por que siempre quieres lo que te hace daño? -dije luego de separarnos para tomar aire, aunque no estoy segura de si de lo dije a el o me lo estaba preguntando a mi misma.

_Tus brazos alrededor de mi y están desechos_

_Hace que mi corazón palpite como un tambor_

_Mira el pánico en mis ojos_

_Bésame solo cuando llores_

_Por que siempre quieres lo que se va_

_Y tú lo sabes y es más de lo que puedas tener_

- Tú no me haces daño - susurro y nos volvimos besar, se levanto tomándome en brazos con mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde empezaríamos algo que no terminaría hasta el amanecer nos separara…

_Nene, no olvides mi nombre_

_Cuando la mañana nos destruya_

_Nene, por favor no mires a otro lado_

_Cuando la mañana nos destruya_

_Oh tu caricia, tan agridulce_

_Nene, no olvides mi nombre_

_Cuando la mañana nos destruya_

Desperté con la luz del sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas quedando justo sobre mis ojos, intente voltearme pero no estaba sola en mi cama y los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente, su caricias suaves, la manera en que sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Estaba harta de todo esto, de que me usara como su premio de consuelo y que luego hiciera como si nada pasara, sabia que si me tocaba destruiría todas mis paredes, sabia que le dolía pero el no se daba cuenta de todo el daño que me hacia yéndose apenas despertaba dejándome sola en mi cama.

Mire a Edward que aun seguía durmiendo, acaricie su mejilla que estaba suave debido al sol. El verlo dormir tan tranquilamente hacia que mi corazón latiera rápidamente,

Me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo para darme un baño y poder relajarme, bajo el agua caliente me dije a mi misma: Disfruta el momento.

Termine de secarme y salí del baño, encontrándome con un Edward totalmente vestido dejando una nota sobre mi almohada.

- ¿Ya te vas? - dije mientras caminaba hacia el

- Si – susurro lo suficientemente fuete para que lo escuchara

- Por que siempre haces esto, siempre te vas como si estuvieras huyendo de mi, y luego cuando te vuelvo a ver en algún lugar haces como si no hubiera sucedido nada, solo vienes a mi cuando estas sufriendo, no sabes como me hace sufrir a mi esto, NO! Claro que no lo sabes porque no eres capas de preocuparte por otra persona que no seas tu, mírame a los ojos y dime que por lo menos que te das cuenta de lo que haces.- grite, enfrentándome a el, que tan solo mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos haciendo que me mirara para suplicarle en un susurro - Por favor por lo menos una ves no mires a otro lado y da la cara

_Tu mejilla es suave por el sol_

_Hace que mi corazón lata como un tambor_

_Se que te duele, se que te arde_

_Caliente y frío en una habitación del hotel solitario_

_Mira dentro de mí, dime por que estas llorando, necesito saber_

_Porque siempre quieres lo que se va_

_Siempre se va lejos_

- Mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño - dijo colocando un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja - Pero si es así nunca volverá a suceder porque me voy a Londres a estudiar medicina y nunca me volverás a ver - dijo tomando su chaqueta y caminado hacia la puerta de la habitación. Lo tome de un brazo deteniéndolo a mitad del pasillo.

- Ibas a irte si decírmelo a la cara… con una simple nota.- dije al borde de las lagrimas. Me iba a abandonar dejándome sola… para siempre.

_Nene, no olvides mi nombre_

_Cuando la mañana nos destruya_

_Nene, por favor no mires a otro lado_

_Cuando la mañana nos destruya_

_Oh tu caricia, tan agridulce_

_Nene, no olvides mi nombre_

_Cuando la mañana nos destruya_

- Por favor no me hagas esto, no me dejes sola. _TE AMO!_ Quédate conmigo por favor -

- No puedo me voy en unas cuantas horas, no hagas esto mas difícil bella – dijo, sacándose de mi agarre caminando hacia la salida.

_Porque siempre quieres lo que se va_

- Entonces esta es la despedida - mi voz se quebró en las últimas palabras y no lograba dejar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos

- Si – se dio la vuelta antes de irse y beso mi frente – Adiós –

- Nunca te olvides de mi – y lo bese demostrando todos lo sentimiento que tenia por el

- No podría aunque quisiera – me dio un ultimo beso y se fue cerrando la puerta. Mis piernas no resistieron mas y caí frente a la puerta llorando. Apoye mi espalda a la pared y abrase mis piernas intentando mantenerme unida.

Llore por horas hasta que quede dormida en el suelo.

_Nene, no olvides mi nombre_

_Cuando la mañana nos destruya_

_Nene, por favor no mires a otro lado_

_Cuando la mañana nos destruya_

_Oh tu caricia, tan agridulce_

_Nene, no olvides mi nombre_

_Cuando la mañana nos destruya_

* * *

**Review? **

**Besos 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mia**

**Y porque todos lo pidieron *redoble de tambores* TACHAN! un nuevo capitulo *aplausos a multitudes. la escritora hace reverencias frente a ellos***

**es algo cortito ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo peerooo se hace lo que se puede.**

* * *

Despierto con llanto en mi rostro, después de horas de llorar entre sueños, me levante sobando mi cuello que dolia por haber dormido en el duro suelo de mi departamento .

Mire mi departamento que seguia igual que hace unas horas, todo en el mismo lugar de siempre, aunque ya nada fuera igual.

Edward se habia ido y pordria haberle suplicado pero aun asi sabia que el no se quedaria a mi lado. No sabia que haria sin el, todo lo que yo era se fue junto a el. Ahora no era mas que un fantasma de la chica que solia ser…

Han pasado dias desde que edward se fue, no podia dormir en mi cama el solo verla me causaba un daño terrible, dormia en el sillon e iba a mi habitación mas que para ir al baño. No me habia bañado en dias, no contestaba el telefono, comia solo lo necesario, no le abria la puerta a ninguna de mis amigas y lo unico que hacia durante el dia era llorar.

Pero hoy me di cuenta que mis alimentos comenzaban a escasear y seria necesario salir de mi departamento.

Me dirigí hacia el baño de mi cuarto caminando lentamente, los pies me pesaban. Al llegar cerre la puerta. Me mire al espejo después de dias y no me reconosi, no era la chica que aquella mañana en que se fue le brillaban los ojos y tenia color en las mejillas, ahora solo habia una chica con ojeras y de pelo enmarañado.

No podia seguir asi, solo me estaba haciendo daño a mi misma, el llorar todas las noches no lo traeria de vuelta. Iba a cambiar. Iba a dejar todo atrás y no volveria a llorar por el ni por nadie.

"_Estas cicatrices nunca desaparecerán" _dijo mi subconsciente. Pero aprendere a vivir con ellas.

* * *

**Merezco un review?**

**Besos 3**


End file.
